


New Roommates

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Futanari, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sports AU commission where Ruby and Yang are not sisters.Chapters 2, 4, & 5 are the smut chapters. So, skip to that if that's what you wanna read





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby’s cell phone rang in the other room as she was getting out of the shower. As she answered the phone and her girlfriend’s voice came through the other side, she slipped on a pair of panties after tucking in her cock and wrapped the towel around her chest, making sure it covered her to her thighs.

 

“Ruby Rose, you dolt!” Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee fortune and girlfriend of track star Ruby Rose. “It took you so long to answer me again! Where have you been?!”

 

“Oh! Hey, Weiss! I’ve been helping my new roommate, Yang Xiao Long, move in. She’s gonna be back in a few minutes with her clothes and the last of her things. Sorry!~” Ruby apologized, trying to appease her lover’s anger.

 

“Well… I suppose that makes sense. You did say today was her move in day.” The heiress sounded a bit annoyed at the aspect of having to wait. “Well, I’m going to have to cancel our dinner date tonight. Winter wants to spend some sister time in the spotlight and you know I can’t tell her no.”

 

Ruby frowned, silently whining about losing time with her girlfriend. “That’s alright! Maybe Yang will be up for watching a movie or playing some games!” She heard a knock on her door. “Oh! That’s her! Gotta go. Love ya!” She heard Weiss say she loved her too before hanging up and opening the door for Yang. “Hey! Welcome back!”

 

“Hey, Ruby!” The blonde walked in, wearing black jeans and a thin, yellow top while carrying two bags of clothes and a suitcase behind her. “I’ve still got a few bags on the bike. Do you mind grabbing them for me?” Yang flashed a gloriously warm smile and moved out of Ruby’s way before realizing that she was standing in just a towel and a pair of red panties. A red flush rose to her cheeks before she shook her head and turned to face away from Ruby. “Nevermind! I’ll grab them in a minute!”

 

Ruby giggled to Yang’s reaction and smiled. “Nah, I’ll get it! Just get your stuff to your room.” She made her way past the blonde girl and headed out to her motorcycle, making sure to hold her towel up as she moved. She knew their apartment window could see the parking spot, but had no idea that Yang was staring at her through the window, keeping her eyes on the crimsonette’s supple ass.

 

As she watched Ruby, she noticed the girl making her way back the apartment and tried to play it cool, rushing into the kitchen and pretending to dig through the fridge. As her new roommate closed and locked the door behind her, her head popped up from the fridge. “Hey, Ruby? Looks like you’re running a bit low on food and drinks in here! Wanna go shopping once you get changed and pick some up? Maybe rent a movie and just relax tonight?”

 

“I would love that, Yang. I’m just a bit short on cash right now. My check from the last meet hasn’t cleared yet.” Ruby placed Yang’s extra bags on their couch in the living room, smiling to herself as she stood up straight.

 

“No worries! I’ll pay for this trip. Next time, we’ll split.” The blonde closed the fridge and smiled. “I know you said you’re a track star for your school, but do you really get paid per competition?”

 

“Well, it’s a bit different. According to my coach, I’m on track to join the Olympic team and I get paid by their coach for every record I break. Each second I break it by, I make five grand. I beat the last record by ten seconds.” She rubbed the back of her head, a bit embarrassed by her achievement, but proud of it all the same.

 

“Holy shit… That’s quite a lot of money. Why do you live in an apartment like this if you make so much? The school has competitions twice a month, right?” Yang made her way to the couch as she asked, checking her bags to make sure she had everything.

 

“Well, my girlfriend told me it’d be smarter to spend a lot less than I make so in case something happens, I’ll have money left over.” Ruby headed to her room, leaving the door open only a crack so the two could keep talking.

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah! Weiss Schnee! I met her during one of my meets and we just sort of clicked. That was two years ago and we’ve been together since!”

 

“Oh! I’ve heard of her. Her family sponsors the ring I box at! That’s actually how I make my living. I’m not a pro or anything, but for each win, I make around a thousand lien. I book two or three matches a month.”

 

Ruby came out of her room, wearing her black sports bra, and a red pair of track shorts. “Jeez, that must keep you busy. You ready to go, though?”

 

“Yeah! You ever ridden on a motorcycle before?”

 

“Once. I fell off because my step dad did a wheelie and I was ten.” Both girls burst out laughing together, Yang grabbing her keys from her jean pockets and throwing her leather jacket on. “I’ll be safer than that. Don’t worry.”

 

As the two left the apartment, Ruby grabbed her key and gave one to Yang. “Welcome home, Yang.” She watched Yang get on the bike and grab a spare helmet before giving it to her. With a smile, she put it on and got on the bike. She wrapped her arms around Yang and leaned against her, resting her breasts against the blonde’s back, feeling her shiver and jump a bit from the feeling. “Something wrong?”

 

“No! No… Just...been awhile since I’ve had another girl on this bike. They’re soft.” Putting on her own helmet, the two drove off to the local market.

 

**Back At The Apartment**

 

“You didn’t tell me you were a gamer, Yang!~” Ruby exclaimed, eyes glued to the screen as she and Yang were playing the new Grimm Eclipse game by Rooster Teeth. “You’re really good, too!”  
  
“Thanks! You’re not half bad yourself!” The two were yelling at each other from their separate bedrooms, with the doors open as they played on their computers. “Watch out! Beowolf on your right!”   
  
“Got it!~” She cheered as the two completed their two-player horde mode run. “Yes! Victory!” The crimsonette threw her arms in the air and leaned backwards in her seat, going a bit too far. “Wha- oh shit!” The girl fell back with a loud thud, causing Yang to rush in from her bedroom to see Ruby on the floor and rubbing the back of her head.   
  
The blonde easily spotted a bulge in her new roommate’s panties, nearly drooling at the billions of thoughts that rushed through her mind as Ruby sat up from her position on the floor. “Are you okay, Ruby?” She asked, snapping out of it as she heard Ruby let out a soft sigh. Making her way over to her friend, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, feeling for any blood. “Good, no blood.”   
  
“I’m alright! It’s just been so long since I’ve had that much fun with someone I got a bit carried away.” The girl let out a cute giggle, sticking her tongue out. “Sorry for the scare.”   
  
“Wait... What about your girlfriend? Wouldn’t she play with you? In more than one way?~” The boxer winked to her track friend, clearly joking about her sex life, unfortunately, thinking about that extra appendage between her thighs.   
  
“Well… That’s the thing. Weiss doesn’t like to play games. She doesn’t mind me playing them because they make me happy, but she definitely hates when I ask her to play. Last time….” The girl let out a sad sigh, gazing at the floor and twiddling her thumbs. “Last time, she slapped me, calling me childish for asking someone as royal as her to play with me….”   
  
“What?! And you’re still with her?! WHY?!” Yang started to get angry. She hadn’t known Ruby for more than a week or so, but she knew that the girl was a damn sweetheart and had a caring personality. “That’s not right! You don’t deserve that!”   
  
“I know, I know! And she apologized as soon as it happened! Even took me out to dinner as an apology. She had...just been working a lot and stressed and we hadn’t had sex in almost a month so...she just kinda...snapped… She hasn’t since though!” Ruby did her best to defend her girlfriend, admittedly loving the abusive girl.   
  
“Well, how long ago was it, Ruby?” The blonde still sounded angry about the situation, knowing she couldn’t personally do anything, but wanted it to not happen to her friend again.   
  
“Last week…” She closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit in fear, expecting to hear Yang start shouting at her just like Weiss would.   
  
“Ruby….what do you say we go to dinner? Somewhere cheap?” The anger in Yang’s voice was gone and replaced with gentleness and care. “You can pay me back after we pay rent at the end of the month. Okay?”   
  
“Okay!~” The track star felt tears of joy forming in her eyes as her friend offered to feed her and not yell at her.   
  
**One Month Later** ****  
**  
** The two friends, now best friends to the point of being able to cuddle together without a care in the world, were sitting on the couch and watching a new movie to have just come out. The two had grown close over their month together, Yang even going to one of Ruby’s competitions and cheering her on as Ruby went to her boxing matches now, wanting to support her friend. After about two weeks, they had gotten drunk together and almost made a mistake as Yang tried to kiss Ruby but stopped in order to throw up instead. Ever since, things have been good but off.

 

“Thanks for watching this with me, Yang. I know it’s a bit silly to make you watch a movie for an anime series you’ve never seen before.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Ruby! You’ve been explaining the references and such as they show up, so I feel pretty caught up to everything.” Yang’s head jerked as she heard Ruby’s phone go off again, sighing as she recognized the ringtone. “Not now, Weiss… Let me enjoy my time with your girlfriend…”   
  
Ruby giggled as she heard Yang, pausing the movie to go get her phone. “You say it like you have feelings for me all of the sudden.”   
  
“It’s not all of the sudden, Ruby…” She whispered, drinking a bit of her gatorade, getting more comfortable since more of the couch opened up to her.   
  
“...Weiss, I told you a week ago that I couldn’t go to dinner tomorrow! It’s Yang’s boxing match! If she wins she’ll officially become a professional! I have to be there!” Ruby’s voice was clearly coming through from her room as she stayed in, knowing Yang didn’t like Weiss too much. “No, you were not there for my Olympic tryouts! You didn’t even apologize for throwing me off and causing me to fail and have to wait another year!” Another pause as Ruby listened to Weiss. This time when she spoke, it sounded like she was crying. “Fine! Be mad at me! I can’t bail on Yang like that and I’m not going to!” The young track star let out a gasp as she heard her girlfriend. “TAKE THAT BACK! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I LOVE YOU! I GAVE UP MY ORIGINAL SHOT AT THE OLYMPICS JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO STAY AT HOME AND WATCH A MOVIE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO MY CAREER!?” Her voice broke more times than Yang could count as she rushed into the room after hearing the gasp. As she got in, she could hear Weiss shouting back at Ruby.   
  
‘You career?! HA! Honey, running in a fucking oval is not a career! It’s a workout at best! At least I have retirement money for the both of us when I get too old to work. What’ll you have? Ruined knees and ankles making you have to wear a diaper because you can’t even get to the bathroom!”   
  
One look, and Yang could see the tears streaming down her crush’s face onto the phone. Without thinking, she quickly snatched the phone and pulled it to her. “Listen here, you little shit!” She could hear Weiss gasp on the other side of the call. “What kind of girlfriend makes her lover cry because she wants to support her friend?! You want to spend time with Ruby but she has plans? Reschedule! You know, make her happy! Don’t just focus on yourself! No wonder she’s always so happy when she’s around me! Her friend treats her better than her own girlfriend!”   
  
“And who are you to get into someone’s business other than-”   
  
“My name is Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee! And you just lost yourself the best damn girl you’re ever going to find. She loves you but there is no way in hell I’m letting my best friend be with trash like you!”   
  
“Ah. So you’re the one that tried kissing my girlfriend when you were drunk. Luckily for you, you had to rush to the bathroom to throw up or Ruby would’ve let you do it in the heat of the moment. Or, that’s what she tells me anyway. Well, if you want her to yourself so much, have her. I don’t need a pathetic waste of a woman anyway. If you can even call her that with that extra thing she has.”

 

Weiss hung up as Ruby lept at Yang and started crying into her chest, gently hitting her shoulders and arms. “How could you, Yang?! You said so yourself! I love her! You can’t just do that for-” Everything stopped as the crimsonette felt a swift slap across her cheek without warning, causing her to have to crane her neck straight again to face Yang. “What was…”  
  
“Ruby, I’ve been telling you since we met that you deserve better. I know it’ll be hard on you, but I know you’ll find someone who will love and support your every choice.” Yang grabbed hold of Ruby’s shoulder, holding her in place before placing a kiss on the girl’s cheek and tearing up herself. “I’d be that someone if I had the chance, but I’m pretty sure I just lost it by slapping you in the heat of the moment….” The blonde stood to her feet and made her way out of the runner’s room, closing her own door behind her and not coming out again for the night.   
  
When the morning came around, neither of them had anywhere to be for at least 6 six hours, but Yang got a text from her friend.

  
[I’m still mad at you, Yang… But I’ll make sure to get to your match tonight. I always cheer you on, and….you do for me as well. So… Thank you, but...please don’t hit me again. My cheek’s still red!]   
  
[I’m sorry, Rubes. Really… I just got so worked up hearing her talk about you that way. You must know how amazing you are. All of your friends say it when they see you. Remember how much Pyrrha hit on you when you introduced me to her to try and hook us up? She even turned me down in hope you’d leave Weiss soon. But… Thank you for coming later.] A few minutes after she sent the text, there was a knock on her bedroom door.   
  
“Yang…? Can I come in? I need to tell you something…” It was Ruby, she didn’t sound as sad as last night, but the pain was clearly still there.   
  
“Yeah. Come in, Ruby. What’s up?” Yang turned over in her bed to look at Ruby as she threw the blanket over her, naked and not wanting to show her.   
  
“Well… I don’t know if you caught it or not...but Weiss mentioned ‘that thing between my legs’.” The moment those words left the crimsonette’s mouth, Yang remember just how much she had thought about the girl’s member, craving it and almost needing it. Though, she obviously didn’t open her mouth to tell her. “Well… I’m a...hermaphrodite, Yang… I was born with both a pussy and a cock and...well, grew into a woman… Weiss and my family are the only ones to ever know… Other than you…” Her silver eyes never left the floor as she waited for her friend’s response.   
  
“I know, Ruby…. I didn’t want to say anything, but I caught you….let’s just say having fun...one night after I took a shower after practice. I didn’t wanna say anything because I thought it might ruin our friendship. But… I have something to tell you too. And let’s just say I don’t know how you’ll react when I tell you.”   
  
“Wait. You knew-”   
  
“I’m in love with you, Ruby!” Yang interrupted, screaming in order to know Ruby would stay quiet. “I have been since day one… I didn’t know what it was at first, but everything about you was so appealing to me. Just this warm radiance that I felt so honored to live with. But...as we got to know each other, I realized what it was. You. Literally, everything about you was just...amazing to me. The way you let me hold you when we cuddle, watching you sing to yourself as you cook, the smile on your face when you win a race, and the tired but determined look you have when you’re training. Everything about you is just so wonderful that I couldn’t help it! I know I just caused you and Weiss to break up and I’m sorry, but…” She watched Ruby stand and walk closer as she talked. “...But please don’t be mad at me… Don’t kick me out, don’t make me lose you… I don’t know what I’d do…”   
  
Feeling her heart race as she listened to her best friend confess to her, she planted a soft, but long kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “I… My heart is too...broken...to give you a clear answer to how I feel, but what you just told me. It certainly made me happy. And I love our time together too. You’ve always made me happy after anything that happened. Like that time I lost a race for the first time in a year and nearly cried. Hearing you scream and praise me for getting second and being only a step behind him… It helped…. So… You’re my best friend and you aren’t leaving, but I’m not sure what to tell you about how I feel other than what I said. I’m sorry…”   
  
The two sat in silence for a minute before Yang sighed and sat up in the bed, placing her own kiss on Ruby’s cheek. “Then however long it takes for you to heal and feel better, I’ll be right there every step of the way. And when that time comes, tell me how you feel, okay?~”   
  
“Deal! But, we have a match to get you ready for first!~”   
  
“Got it. Get started on breakfast and I’ll hit the showers!” She watched Ruby rush out of her room and smiled to herself, praying deep down that Ruby would one day feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up about her usual time of an hour before noon, Yang groaned and rolled herself out of bed. As she planted her feet to the floor, she heard a sound coming from across the hall in Ruby’s room. It sounded like the young track star crying to herself and trying to hide it. “I guess she’s having another bad day.” Yang sighed to herself and got dressed in just the bare essentials, a black and yellow pair of panties. Running her hand through her hair, she made her way to her friend’s room, knocking on the door and adjusting her hair to cover her breasts.   
  
“Go away, Yang… Please not now…” Ruby pleaded, her sniffling easily heard through the door. “I just… I miss her, okay? Even if she didn’t treat me well, I’d still get to wake up to her every day and go to bed telling her goodnight! But… I can’t do that anymore! I can’t….and I hate it!”   
  
“Ruby… I know I ended your relationship with her, but come on. There must be something I can do to help you. You do know it hurts to see you crying like this, especially because it’s my fault. Let me in and we can talk instead of having to talk to a door. We can cuddle and just talk the day away. I have practice at two but I’ll blow it off just to make sure you smile again before we go to bed tonight.”   
  
After a moment of silence, Ruby’s door opened and the crimsonette looked into her boxer friend’s lavender eyes, her own silver ones stained red from her crying. “You… You don’t have to do that, you know… I mean I appreciate it, but-” She was silenced by a finger meeting her lips and a smile forming on the blonde’s.   
  
“I want to. You’re my best friend, Rubes. No way in hell I’m giving up a chance to make you happy. Even if all we do is sit in a closed room and watch something together. So, let me in?” Her smile and the care in her voice were enough for the runner to nod and move out of the way, letting her friend into her room.   
  
“Thank you, Yang, but...how are you going to help? I don’t feel like going out right now, and there’s nothing to watch today. All the movies and good online content don’t come out for another few days.” The younger girl sat on her own bed, patting the spot next to her for Yang to sit.   
  
Shrugging, Yang sat on the bed and pulled Ruby’s head into her lap, starting to gently play with her hair. “Well...This may just be my frustration talking, but…. I could satisfy you. You know, get in between your legs and do some work. I know it’s not the best option, but I’m sure you and Weiss would occasionally do something. Maybe if I can do it better, it might help things.”   
  
The track star turned her head and looked at her roommate with both an inquisitive look and an excited one. “Why...Why would you do something like that for me? I mean, I’m not gonna tell you no, but I’d always be the dominant one in bed.” She admitted, a soft red tint to her cheeks.   
  
“I already told you, I’m in love with you, Ruby. I’ll do anything I can to help you.” Smiling down to her friend, before she knew it, she felt a soft pair of lips meet her own. Completely taken back by the action, she failed to register that the lips were Ruby’s. After a moment, she eased herself into the kiss, letting Ruby set the pace with a smile. When she felt her friend pull away, a soft whine left her but her smile remained as she gazed into Ruby’s eyes.   
  
“I…” The crimsonette’s eyes darted to the side, her heart fluttering like a butterfly in the wind. “I don’t know what came over me, but I don’t want to stop.”   
  
“Then don’t, dear. I’ll be yours if that’s what you need.” Raising a hand from her lap, she gently caressed Ruby’s cheek, guiding her into another soft kiss. As Yang felt her friend gently push her to her back and her soft hand gently slide down her body, she couldn’t stop the soft pleasured and excited gasp leave her lips before she looked up to see Ruby sitting over her. Both of the girls smiled to each other before Ruby stripped herself of her t-shirt, leaving her breasts exposed for Yang to see for the first time since meeting the young athlete.   
  


“I.. I know they’re not as big as yours, but I hope you still like them.” A sharp gasp left the girl’s lips as she felt the blonde’s hands glide up her body from her hips and take a gentle hold of the budding breasts her friend possessed. She let out a quiet giggle and nodded. “I guess you do like them.~” Next to come off were her panties. Sitting up on her knees and looping her thumbs into the fabric, she pulled the dark red cloth out of the way and let her cock spring free. As she bent over to pull the fabric to her knees, she did her best to jiggle her breasts in Yang’s face, hoping the girl enjoyed her little show. Having a genuine smile on her face, she rested her length on the boxer’s stomach, moving the fabric that clung to her just out of the way to get a glorious view of the blonde’s cunt.   
  


A moment passed of Yang just watching Ruby stare at her snatch like she was nearly ready to devour it and ravage it all day, she sighed and clapped her hands together, earning her friend’s attention. “You can’t just stare at it like that all day. Bring that bad boy over here and let me get it lubed up and ready. After that, you can put it in. I’m tight, but not a virgin, so you don’t have to worry about blood or anything.” She watched the crimsonette nod and make her way over, fully stripping herself of her red fabric along the way. Once she was close enough, Yang opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of her crush’s member, quietly moaning to the taste of pre that leaked onto her tongue but smiling all the same. Slowly bobbing her head along the shaft, the blonde dragged her tongue against the underside of the shaft as she moved her hair behind her ear and eased her way inch by inch.   
  
Ruby groaned in joy as she felt Yang’s tongue scrape along the underside of her length, moaning happily when her blonde friend reached the base and basically kissed her pelvis. “Oh god, Yang.~” She cooed, running her hand through those gorgeous blonde locks with a smile on her face. “You’re definitely -ugh- better than Weiss at this!~” The girl threw her head back in pleasure as she felt her boxer swallow around her cock, Without a thought for Yang’s air, she started bucking her hips wildly into the girl’s throat, wanting to spray her first load into the blonde’s near perfect mouth.   
  
Unfortunately for her, Yang had other plans. With a smile, she forced herself off the member with a loud and lewd pop, locking her eyes with Ruby’s before winking to her. “You’re not allowed to blow your load in there, hun. That’ll be saved for that pussy you were staring at a moment ago.”   
  


The crimsonette nodded and leaned down to kiss her lover, biting her lip in the process and earning a loud moan from her friend. As their lips danced together, Ruby rested her length along Yang’s slit, grinding against it and drawing moan after moan from the blonde’s lips. Breaking the kiss, the runner pulled her friend to the edge of her bed and flipped her onto her stomach so her legs dangled off the bed. She carefully tangled her hand into the blonde’s hair and pulled it hard as she sheathed her member into the boxer’s tight snatch in one push, earning a guttural scream of pleasure and pain from her.   
  
“Ruby, what the fuck?!” Yang screamed into the mattress, grabbing the sheets hard as she could to try and ease the pain. “At least warn a girl, dammit!” Though she was complaining, she didn’t stop herself from wiggling her hips to grind the cock against her inner walls without causing her pain.   
  
“You said you weren’t a virgin, so I just assumed you could take it!” The runner tried defending herself as she starting to slowly grind her hips against her friend’s supple ass, pulling her cock back until just the tip remained inside before pulling the blonde’s hair again and thrusting like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Her athletic skills certainly paid off now as her hips moved inside of the boxer just as fast as her feet moved on the track. Every time her length filled her lover’s walls, a moan would leave both girls, Yang letting her tongue roll out of her mouth as she was absolutely taken by the girl of her dreams. Every time their hips met, a sharp gasp left the blonde’s lips as she felt the runner’s sack slap against her clit with each movement, but those gasps quickly turned into louder moans that bordered on screams of pleasure.   
  
After a few minutes of the consistent pounding, Ruby felt her member start to throb inside of her roommate, ready to explode inside of her and paint her insides white with cum. “Yang, I’m gonna cum!”   
  
“Do it inside, Ruby! Let me have it and give me all you got!~”   
  
With a few final and primal thrusts, the crimsonette sheathed herself inside of the blonde as deep as she could, shooting thick, fertile rope after thick, fertile rope of her seed directly into the other woman’s womb and filling it. Both girls moaned in unison as said seed flooded the blonde and left her insides warm and full, her stomach expanded just a small bit. As the two stood there, panting, and holding on to what they of each other, Ruby’s phone began to ring a familiar ringtone that belonged to the Schnee heiress.   
  
As the crimsonette turned to answer it, she was stopped by Yang wrapping her legs around her waist the best she could. “Ruby, don’t… Please… Just give me a bit more time. Let the phone ring and come back.” Removing her legs from the girl’s waist, she pulled the member out of her soaked hole and slipped her panties back in place to keep in as much of the warm cum that she could. Even if she didn’t tell Ruby she wanted it, the blonde did want to be a mother one day.   
  
“But...Maybe she wants to apologize, Yang. I should at least-” She was silenced by a pair of soft lips meeting her own, opening just slightly as the blonde forced her tongue into Ruby’s mouth. Though, the runner quickly and easily overpowered the boxer’s tongue, forcing it back into her own mouth as she pushed her onto the bed, holding her left hand and right shoulder. “Yang, I’m very grateful for what we just did and I’d love to do it more, but…” The ringing stopped and there was a buzz to let the girl know she had a voicemail. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. But… I love you, Yang. You’re my best friend.” Making her way back to her phone, the girl picked it up and checked her voicemail.   
  
After a moment the blonde sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for her friend to come back to her, but all she got was a sad sigh from the girl. “What’s wrong, Ruby?” She asked, hopping off the bed to approach her friend and hug her from behind. “You can tell me.”   
  
“Weiss… She called to say she’s going on a month long trip out of the country and is glad she didn’t tell me because now she can enjoy any of the people who want to ravage her on the trip…. And…” The girl paused, unsure of how to say what was next.   
  
“And what….? And that she’s a total bitch who doesn’t deserve you?”   
  
“And that when she gets back, she’s going to make sure you get kicked out of your gym and banned from ever fighting there again….”   
  
“WHAT?!” Without realizing it, her grip had tightened immensely around the smaller girl. “HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?!”   
  
“Yang!-” Ruby tried to get out, coughing and trying to force her way from the other’s grip. “Too tight! Let me go…..”   
  
“Oh. Oops.” The blonde quickly let go of her lover and kissed her cheek as an apology. “Hold on, I need to call my trainer.” Turning her feet and darting out of the door, it was easy to feel her friend’s eyes glued to her bouncing chest.   
  


However, when she left the room, Ruby just sat on her own bed, contemplating what was going to happen. “I don’t want Yang to lose her job just because Weiss and I broke up….”   
  
“Coach! Come on! You gotta be able to do something! I know she owns the gym and sponsors the fighters but come on! Can you at least set me up at another gym or something?!” Yang’s voice came booming through the other end of the hall and all Ruby could do was sit and listen, feeling like this was starting to be her fault, even if her heart was still fluttering from what she and Yang did a few moments ago. “.... Fine. Book me two bouts a week for the rest of the month. If I’m going to be kicked from the gym because Miss Royal Bitch Tits doesn’t like me, then I’m going to earn all the money I can. I’ll definitely have some choice words for her when she gets back.” Another pause in the call. “Yeah, of course, Ruby will be there to watch. So set aside some good food and a good seat for her. I don’t mind paying for her ticket, but I know you’ve been letting her in free since he used to date Weiss. So… Wait… You will?! Thank’s coach! That’s awesome! Alright, I gotta get going and check on Rubes.”   
  
After another moment, Yang came bursting through the doorway to Ruby’s room and leapt on the crimsonette’s bed, hugging the girl tightly. “So, I’m all set on rent for the next year.~”   
  
“What?! How? Weiss said she was gonna-”   
  
“Coach is going to convince people to bet against me every match and set me up against people who look challenging but he knows I can kick their asses in a round or two. After I win and get my base payment and the bet payments, I just owe him a three percent fee and I’m all set!~”   
  
“Yang, that’s amazing!” The fear in Ruby’s eyes quickly turned to joy as she heard the news, hugging her friend tightly and giving her a kiss. “I’d be happy to go to my girlfriend's boxing matching and help cheer her on!”   
  
“Wait, what…?”   
  
“Well, you didn’t think I was gonna have sex with you and not wanna date you, did you? I mean, it’ll still be tough on me at times, but...you do want to, right?”   
  
“Of course, Ruby!~” With a smile, the blonde kissed her girlfriend and pulled her in close.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since Yang and Ruby first started dating. Out of the 8 matches Yang had her coach schedule her to be in, she won 7 of them in the second round, and the last match, she won in the first. But today was her day to say goodbye to the gym and her coach, especially since she was a soon-to-be mother. However, her day was just starting and it wasn’t off to a great beginning.  
  
Waking up on the couch yet again, the blonde boxer made her way into the kitchen only to hear her girlfriend crying again from her room. Sighing to herself from both exhaustion and annoyance, knowing why the crimsonette was crying in the first place, she set down her cup of coffee and made her way to Ruby’s room. “Is it Weiss again, dear?” Yang leaned against the doorframe, unintentionally yawning and covering her mouth as Ruby ran and wrapped her arms around the boxer. “Oh! Well, good morning to you two, love.~” Smiling from the sudden affection, she gently ran her fingers through the dark locks that rested against her chest. “So, what’s wrong?”   
  
“Weiss, of course! Not only has she promised to kick you out today, but she’s trying to get Pyrrha kicked out as well unless I give her a child like she needs!” Her voice was muffled from being stuffed in the blonde’s soft bosom. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her!”   
  
“Nothing has, Ruby. She’s always been like this. I remember boxer after boxer being kicked from the gym before I met you. But I’ll put an end to this. Tell her to come by the gym in an hour and I’ll be waiting on her. Besides, I’ve got news for you!~”   
  
“What...What news…?” Of course, the runner was a bit skeptical with how her life was going the past few months, but her eyes went wide as saucers as she watched the blonde pull a positive pregnancy test from her back pocket and put it in her hands. “Wait… You’re….”   
  
“Took the test last night.~” Yang sounded oddly proud of being able to take the test without Ruby realizing it.   
  
“Wait..how? We were watching a movie on the couch last night and everything.” Still failing to process that the child was hers, Ruby failed to bring up the question.   
  
“Well, remember when I went to go brush my teeth and told you to stay out and teased you about groping me? Well, I took it before I started brushing my teeth and hid it before you could come in and see it. But.. aren’t you happy?” There was a slight bit of pain in her voice from expecting Ruby to congratulate her but not getting it.   
  
“Well, of course! You’re going to be a mother, but we’ve been dating so-” _Finally,_ it clicked! “The baby’s mine.”   
  
“That’s right!~ We’re going to be mothers!~” The blonde did her best to show her excitement, but another yawn snuck it’s way past her lips.   
  
“The baby’s mine. I’m...going to be a mother…” She repeated to herself over and over as she sat on her bed. “I’m gonna be a mom…” The disbelief was very evident in her tone and face.   
  
“Uh… Ruby, are you okay…?” She waited for an answer but received none. “Ruby!” Clapping her hands in front of Ruby’s eyes, she finally regained her attention. “Are you happy or sad about this?”   
  
“I’m happy, don’t worry! It’s just hard to process…” The silver-eyed girl smiled and got off her bed to kiss her girlfriend. “From the bottom of my heart, I’ve always wanted to be a parent and I’m happy to be having this baby with you, I’m just not entirely sure what to say or feel. Not like I’ve had experience in this before, you know?”   
  
Yang chuckled, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek and nodding. “Well, we’ve still got plenty of time to mull it over. But we need to get dressed and head to the gym if we’re gonna meet Weiss there so we can tell her the good news.”   
  
“Right!~” Ruby quickly sent a text to her ex-girlfriend, a wide smile on her face as her heart raced.   
[Just letting you know that Yang and I are going to be at the gym later!]   
  
Ignoring every text that she received afterward, the runner got dressed her in training gear and dashed into the living room before stopping at the door and waiting on Yang with her keys.

 

**At The Gym**

 

Yang stopped her bike in her reserved spot, taking her helmet off and placing in on the side of her bike, right next to Ruby’s customized rose helmet. “Ready to see the show of a lifetime, Rubes?~” From their spot, the two of them could see the Schnee heiress pacing in front of the entryway to the gym.  
  
“I… I won’t get as close as you will, but I’ll still support you, babe!” Ruby kissed her girlfriend’s cheek from behind and smiled as she did so. “I love you.~” She whispered in her ear before getting off the bike and walking with Yang to her ex-girlfriend.   
  
“I told that little slut to tell you that you’re banned from this gym along with that redheaded olympian!” Weiss stormed down the few steps between the two and stared Yang in the eyes, hatred and rage in her own meeting Yang’s calm and amused look. “So what the hell are you doing here?”   
  
“I’m here to collect the winnings of my last bout and tell the good news to my coach, and Pyrrha if she’s here. That girl loves babies.” A smirk came to her cheek as she watched the confusion pour onto the Schnee’s features.   
  
“A baby…? What does a baby have to do with anything?” The white-haired girl’s eyes went wide as saucers as Yang pulled out the positive pregnancy test and pointed to Ruby. “You’re…. You’re…”   
  
“Yep! I had already talked to my coach and the match I’m coming to collect from is the last one I’ll be in for a long time. But that’s fine.” The blonde’s smile only grew as she brushed past the heiress, purposefully knocking her onto the ground as she pulled Ruby inside behind her.   
  
“Yang! Was that really needed?!”   
  
“Give it a minute, love. Coach! You in here?! I need you to bring some fake papers and have them marked as Pyrrha’s! Say she’s leaving the gym with me and going to Ruby’s!” A masculine figure in the distance threw his hands in the air and gave a thumbs up. “Good. Here it comes.”   
  
Weiss stormed into the gym and tried pushing Yang, causing the blonde to not even budge to her attempt. “You think you’re just so big and bad, don’t you?! Well, I can have you banned from every gym in the state if I had my choice!”   
  
“All but one, Weiss Schnee. See, you fail to remember that the gym Ruby goes to in order to train at isn’t owned by your family. It’s owned by mine. The Xiao Long Dream Court. Though, I still wish dad would change the name.” The boxer watched as the color practically drained from the heiress’s pale face. “And, if Pyrrha isn’t allowed to come to any of your gyms, guess where she’s going to train.”   
  
“I… What does that have to do with anything? So what if we lose a few athletes from a few gyms?”   
  
“Once again, you’re not thinking about the big picture. If an actual olympian athlete leaves your gym, especially a sweetheart like Pyrrha, imagine those who adore her. Where are they gonna go? Their favorite athlete and inspiration is gone. They’re going to follow her. So now only will you lose regular clientele, you’re going to lose those newcomers who are here just for her. So not only will your profits fall, your reputation will as well.”   


“Wow… You really thought this through, Yang….” Ruby commented, actually a bit scared of how much thought the blonde was able to put into the one subject.  
  
“And once your reputation falls, it’s all downhill from there. Yet, at the same time, because of it, my father’s business will be booming and who’s going to be there to promote it? A track star on course for the olympic team, a boxer turned mother, and an olympian babe. So we’ll attract those who need to workout but are afraid because they are parents, but being a soon-to-be mother myself, I’ll make sure we set aside something for a daycare for their kids or something. So, sorry, Weiss. We don’t need to go to your gym to keep up what we’re doing.”   
  
Just as the blonde finished talking, her manager came up to her with a stack of papers and some case in his hands. “Here you go, Yang! Pyrrha’s resignation papers and your winnings from your last fight. Nice work, by the way!”   
  
Taking the cash and handing it to Ruby, Yang flashed the resignation papers in front of Weiss. “Have fun telling your family that you ruined their sports market over a girlfriend.~” The blonde blew a kiss and winked to the heiress before hugging her coach. “Thanks for all the years, coach! I’ll call Pyrrha once we get back home and let her know I have the papers.”   
  
“What…. You… You can’t be serious!! You can’t think you have it all figured out just to walk out of here like you win! That’s not how this works!” Weiss tried to argue, already showing that she’d lost her cool about the topic.   
  
Making her way to the door, Ruby in tow, she smiled and shrugged. “Face it, Ice Queen. All because you were a bitch to Ruby, you lost a lot and are no longer on top of the world.”   
  
As they opened the door, they could hear the heiress scream and shout at the top of her lungs, cursing them both and the manager out as the door closed. “Yang, that was...amazing… I’ve never seen her freak out so bad!” There was a clear and genuine smile on Ruby’s lips as she put her helmet on and tucked the papers away. “So, are these papers the real thing, or…?”   
  
“Knowing coach, they are. All Pyrrha would have to do to transfer to your gym is sign those papers and give your gym a call. So, we’ll see how things go from here.” She looked back to her silver-eyed lover and smiled. “So, are you ready to get a start on the rest of our life together?~”   
  
“Definitely!~”   
  
**Three Years Later**

 

“Summer! Slow down!” Ruby called out, chasing after her naked and soaked three year old that was running through her new house. “I need to dry you off!”  
  
Cute little giggles left the young girl’s mouth as she did her best to sprint across the house, only to gasp in surprise as she was picked up off the ground by her other mother. “Well, aren’t you just a little naked explorer?~” The blonde cooed to her daughter, planting kiss after kiss on her cheeks and running her fingers through the girl’s orange hair and black tips. “But you need to dry off and get changed. We have a guest coming over.” Yang lifted her head as she saw Ruby enter the living room, panting and leaning on the couch like she was trying to play off everything as under control. “No need to pretend, Ruby. You stopped running professionally a year ago to help me more with the baby.” The blonde held the baby out for her lover to wrap in a towel, her wedding ring shimmering in the light from the window.

 

The old track star smiled and nodded, trying off her giggling daughter and playfully tossing her in the air before catching her and carrying her to her bedroom. “How long until Pyrrha is supposed to arrive? I heard she’s got a boyfriend now and it’d be amazing to finally meet him!” She called from across the house, hoping the blonde could hear her.  
  
“Who, Jaune?! You met him at our wedding! He was the blonde boy that couldn’t keep his eyes off my dress!” She giggled to herself and smiled. “But I told her to come alone so she could play with Summer! She is the godmother after all!” A moment later, she could hear that familiar giggle again followed by her daughter’s small, but cute voice.   
  
“Catch me if you can, slow poke!~” As the three year old darted through the house, wearing nothing but a smile and her underwear, she noticed her blonde mother at the end of the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks before trying to dive between her slender legs. Everything went in slow motion for the little one, watching her mother’s legs go around her and seeing that long blonde hair move out of the way only to feel a set of hands on her sides and pull her back where she came from and be held upside down in the air. “Awe! No fair! You’re bigger than me!”   
  
“Well, of course, I’m bigger than you! How can I not be?” Yang asked, giggling and planting kiss after kiss on her daughter’s face once again as there was a knock at the door. “Come in! We just got an almost naked baby running around! You have been warned!”   
  
“Oh, I think I can handle it.~” Pyrrha’s illustrious voice came through the house as she walked into the room, smiling to the little one. “Well hey there, sweetheart. What are you doing naked like that?”   
  
“I don’t like clothes!” Summer stuck her tongue out at her mother and listened to Pyrrha giggle as she sat on the couch.   
  
“Remind me of your mother before you were born.”   
  
“Really? Which one?!” The three year old cooed, feeling herself be flipped back over and placed on the ground just to pout when she was picked up again by Ruby.   
  
“Both of them!~” The redheaded olympian laughed as Yang sat back on the couch. “So, what’s on the agenda for tonight? I’ve finished up my training for the day and did a short promo shoot for the gym again. We really have grown in three years, huh?”   
  
“Yeah! And thanks again for joining Ruby and me at the gym. I don’t get to box too much with Summer running around, but when I do, I have a deal with my dad where I earn seventy five percent of the bets he places on me. That and…” The blonde leaned closer with a smile, prompting the redhead to do the same. “...Let’s just say Ruby and I may have a thing for you and enjoy having you around.~”   
  
“Oh, dear, don’t worry. I know already.” Pyrrha giggled once again, placing a hand to her chest and smiling. “It’s fairly obvious by the way you two stare, but I’m flattered. Even if I’ve done nothing to deserve such looks, I’m happy to get them from you two.”   


“Well, dad is supposed to look after Summer in the next few days to give me and Ruby time away from her for our anniversary. How would you feel about stopping by and...giving us a little show?~ I know you have Jaune and all, but I think it’d be a good present for Ruby, even if we don’t get to touch you.”  
  
“Well… I’m not so sure, Yang. I don’t know if I’d be able to keep my hands off the two of you!~” She leaned back in the couch, smiling and gazing to the tv. “Sure, I’ll come. Just let me know when.”   
  
“Whatcha two talking about?” Ruby asked, finally coming back in the room with a dressed Summer, having stuffed her into a sunset colored onesie with a rose on one foot and a sun on the other. “I heard you mention Tai.”   
  
“I was just telling Yang how excited I was for Dad to watch Summer for our anniversary!” Yang watched her daughter climb onto the couch and into Pyrrha’s lap with a smile, near faceplanting into the woman’s cleavage.   
  
“Oh! Well, someone’s certainly tired, huh?” Pyrrha asked, running her hand through the child’s hair with a smile. “Fine fine. You can sleep on Auntie Pyrrha’s chest. Just don’t drool like you did last time. Took me three washes to finally get that stain out.”   
  
“Yes...ma’am…” The young girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, reaching out and using her entire hand to grab the redhead’s middle and index finger.   
  
Almost with a comical sigh, Ruby draped a blanket over her daughter and Pyrrha’s legs. As she gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek, she was surprised to feel Pyrrha do the same to her before winking at her. “P-Pyrrha!? What was tha-” Yang’s hand quickly covered her mouth as the two pointed to the now sleeping toddler. “Right… sorry….” Clearing her throat and starting to whisper now, she looked back into the olympian’s eyes. “What was that for?”   
  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for years now, but Yang had to go and snatch you up before I could. So I stole the chance.~”   
  
“Oh… Well, um… Let me get us some tea.” The crimsonette turned around and headed for the kitchen, a dark red tint on her cheeks from the kiss.   
  
Leaning her head to see just how far away her wife was, Yang sighed. “Pyrrha, come on… Don’t do that. You know how jealous I can get when she gives you that look.”   
  
“What, scared she’s gonna put a baby in me too?~” The redhead saw the deadpan look on Yang’s face and nodded. “Right right. Only joking. Though I can’t say I’d mind having her kid. Maybe in a few years if you two are okay with it. Jaune can’t produce children, so Ruby is my next choice.”

 

“Well, we can talk about it since it seems you’ll be staying the night.” Yang gestured to her sleeping daughter with a smile, who was now completely latched onto Pyrrha’s form.


	4. Anniversary Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since Ruby and Yang got married and they plan to spend their anniversary together, despite having Pyrrha in the back of both of their heads.

“Thanks for agreeing to take care of Summer for the weekend, Dad. She’s really missed her Grandpa.” Ruby couldn’t help but smile and hold up her giggling four year old girl, seeing the joy in her eyes. “Isn’t that right, Summer? You missed Pappy, didn’t you?~” Of course, sitting on the couch at her old home allowed the crimsonette to put the girl right back down and watch her run up to the old man that still clearly had some kick in him, her heart warming up at the sight of her hopping into Taiyang’s lap.   
  
“It seems she did miss me.” The older blonde picked up his granddaughter and smiled as he set her in his lap, turning his attention back to his own little girl. “Make sure to say hello to Yang for me. Ever since you two got together, she’s been like my own little girl. But I know the two of you enjoy your privacy. Just tell her she’ll have to come with you to pick up Summer. I’ve got a gift for her.” Taiyang playfully stuck out his tongue as he ruffled Summer’s hair with his hand, watching as Ruby pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Is that her?”   
  
The crimsonette nodded her head as she tapped away on her phone, checking the text that her “Yeah. I’m surprised she didn’t just call. She usually does if she has to stay home from-” Ruby gasped when she saw the picture that loaded onto her screen, quickly bringing her other hand to cover any possible chance of Summer or Taiyang seeing it. In the message was a picture of Yang and Pyrrha both completely naked and holding onto each other in a way that squished their breasts together while they both held the phone, causing a deep blush to come to the former track star’s cheeks. “O-Oh… That explains why she didn’t call… I think I need to go and… Tend to Yang and Pyrrha.”   
  
“Auntie Pyrrha? She’s with Mommy?~” Summer’s voice chirped out from the silence that she once had, hopping up and standing in her grandfather’s lap as she looked upward toward her mother. “Tell her I miss her!” The orange-haired little girl couldn’t help but smile as she suddenly felt her grandfather’s hands wrap around her face, immediately pretending that she was being eaten by a monster.   
  
“It’s fine, Ruby. Go tend to your girlfriends. I’m-”   
  
“Excuse you, one of them is my wife and the other is-” Ruby gasped and covered her mouth as she realized she had just cut off her father, her blush still remaining. “S-Sorry, Dad. I gotta go before they do something stupid. I’ll tell them you miss them!~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When she finally got home, the crimsonette immediately made her way into her bedroom to see her wife and best friend sharing kiss after kiss on her bed. “What is wrong with you two? Do you know how embarrassed I’d be if Dad or Summer saw me leaving with a hardon?!” Ruby still had a deep blush on her cheeks, her hard cock clearly making a tent in her skirt as she stood in the doorway. Of course, the crimsonette could easily see the two that she loved stop their makeout session just to look at her and flash her a quick smile, their curvy and perfect bodies on full display for her. “N-Not that I mind, but why are you two making out anyway? I thought Pyrrha was still with Jaune…”   
  
“We broke up last month and Yang is… Well, she’s been helping me feel better about it. We’ve been talking quite a bit about what I should do from here, and with how I’ve felt about you since I met you…. Your wife promised that she’d finally allow me to do more than kiss you when we’re drinking late at night.~” The redhead sat up on the bed and scooted her way over to the crimsonette that continued to blush, her breasts bouncing as she got to her feet and made her way over to the girl she had her eyes on for years. “But the break up was a long time coming, Ruby. We tried to make it work, but things are what they are.” Pyrrha didn’t hesitate to place a kiss on the silver-eyed woman’s lips, pulling her body close and smiling into the affection when Ruby began to return it.

 

However, Yang was quick to stand up off the bed and make her way over to the other two women, wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling her away from Pyrrha. “I did, but remember, Pyrrha. Today is our anniversary. You can have fun with Ruby tomorrow at the earliest.~” With a playful giggle from her and the redhead, the blonde watched as the other woman walked out of the room and left her alone with her wife. “Finally… I thought you’d be gone for-”

 

Ruby didn’t hesitate to push her wife onto the bed, planting a happy and loving kiss onto her wife’s lips. There was no sense of control or decency when the crimsonette pulled away from the blonde’s lips and looked into her eyes, taking a deep and much-needed breath. “Don’t you ever do something like that to me again. I know Pyrrha has been part of… us… for awhile without actually doing anything, but when I saw you two in the picture, I thought you were trying to tell me something that I’d actually have to be concerned about. Not that you two talked about it behind my back and-” Before the silver-eyed girl could finish her speech, she fell silent with the feeling of her wife’s lips connecting with her own. Right away, she moved away from Yang and took a breath. “Okay, okay. What do you say I get started on keeping my wife happy for our anniversary?”   
  
“Well, I sure as hell ain’t telling you no.~” The blonde chuckled quietly when her wife planted kiss after kiss along her body, causing heavy breaths to leave her. “But, you’re going to have to do something with Pyrrha tomorrow. For today, you’re all mine and you’re not going to stop until-” Yang gasped and threw her head back the moment Ruby ended up at her already wet cunt, her incredibly skilled tongue immediately lapping up the arousal she had gained from making out with Pyrrha. Right away, the lilac-eyed woman’s pleasure and excitement spiked, the feeling and knowledge that Ruby was willing to put her first despite being teased making her appreciate her wife even more.

 

Of course, the crimsonette wasn’t going to just wait around for her own pleasure to start after what happened with Pyrrha, dragging her tongue along her wife’s wet slit while reaching down and pulling down her panties. Bit by bit, the silver-eyed girl undressed herself while tending to her wife and filling the room with her moans, starting with her skirt and black panties while leaving her top on for now. However, once the lower portion of her clothes hit the floor, the mother’s hands moved back up to travel along the blonde’s body, reaching for her large and full breasts that had managed to get even bigger once Summer stopped being breastfed. “You really have grown into being a wonderful mother, Yang. And I can’t believe just how big your boobs have gotten!~”   
  
A low chuckle left the blonde as the pleasure continued to build within her, her wife’s loving words and skilled tongue continue to push her toward the edge. “F-Fuck, Ruby… If I knew that I’d be so lucky to have a wife like you, I would’ve stolen you from Weiss much sooner.~” Bucking her hips against the crimsonette’s face, Yang continued to give in to the bliss that was filling her. The feeling of Ruby’s hands on her breasts only made it better, her large mounds being incredibly sensitive since weaning Summer off of breastfeeding. “I love you so much, Ruby!~”

 

The crimsonette quickly stood up with a smile on her face when she heard Yang say that, a soft laugh leaving her lips as she looked into her eyes. “Of course you do, Yang…. And, yeah, I wish you had taken me from Weiss much sooner than you did. Summer would’ve been born a lot sooner too.” Ruby quickly took off her top, exposing her fully nude form to her wife with her blush finally fading from her cheeks. “But… What do you say we give her a little sibling, Yang? With Pyrrha in our love life now, there’s no way we wouldn’t be able to handle it.”   
  
“Then yes. Fuck me and knock me up again, Ruby. Give me another child to smother with our love.” Yang couldn’t help but giggle as she watched her naked lover crawl over her body, their lips meeting for another kiss as she slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck, pulling her close and gasping at the feeling of the thick cock she loved so much pushing into her. It felt incredible to have it inside of her again, at least a week having passed since the two were last left alone together like this. “Mmmm, fuck. It feels so good to have you inside me again, Ruby.~”

 

The pleasure from having Yang’s tight pussy wrapped around her cock was immediate for the crimsonette, causing her to moan into her wife’s ear as she forced more and more of her cock into her. Inch after inch of her thick shaft utterly sank into the blonde that she loved more than anything in the world, their lips meeting for another passionate and loving kiss. In a matter of moments, the silver-eyed woman had each and every inch of her cock buried into her lover’s cunt, shuddering in pure pleasure at the feeling of her inner walls clenching and quivering around her member. “Oh god, you’re so tight, Yang. Have you missed my cock that much?~”

 

Yang couldn’t say a single word as the pleasure immediately clouded her mind and allowed her to do nothing but writhe and twist underneath her lover, her legs slowly wrapping around Ruby’s waist as she started to thrust into her. A loud scream of bliss left her lips, one loud enough to cause Pyrrha to peek into the room and check and see just what was going on. Of course, neither of the married couple noticed the redhead as she leaned her head in to see. “Fuck, Ruby, don’t hold back on me… If you’re going to try and get me pregnant again, then fuck me like you wanna break me!~” A sharp gasp left the blonde when the crimsonette began thrusting into her at a faster and rougher pace, her pussy being stuffed full of cock almost right from the get go. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!~”

 

Pyrrha couldn’t help but let a hand drift between her legs as she watched her two best friends make love on their bed, loud and passionate screams and moans filling the room. It was easy to tell just from the sounds that echoed out of the door how roughly and how passionately they were going at it, the redhead genuinely being glad that Summer was away with Taiyang for the weekend in order to give them the time that they needed. She may not be able to join them today, and maybe not tomorrow with the pace they seemed to be using, but the emerald-eyed girl was more than willing to enjoy the sight of the two she found comfort, love, and attraction in to be going at it. Even when she bit her lower lip and began to trace her finger along the outside of her slightly wet slit, the woman didn’t stop to watch or try to make a sound and get herself caught.

 

On the other hand, Ruby didn’t stop paying attention to the love of her life, pushing her tongue past the woman’s soft lips as her hips continually slammed into her, causing them both to let out muffled moans. The crimsonette could already feel her orgasm building the longer and harder she thrust into Yang, the force of her hips causing the bed to start to creak underneath them. “I hope you’re ready to be a mother again, Yang. Right alongside Pyrrha!~” Without anymore warning than that, the silver-eyed girl slammed her hips forward, burying her massive member into her wife’s quivering cunt. Rope after rope of her thick and potent cum flooded into the blonde’s pussy, painting her inner walls white and causing them both to scream in pure and utter bliss.

 

Of course, Yang’s back arched in pure pleasure in that moment, her inner walls clamping down around Ruby’s shaft as her orgasm struck her far harder than she expected. Screaming out in pure ecstasy, the blonde’s arms and legs tightened incredibly around the crimsonette. “Ruby!~” The feeling of having her inner walls painted white and her womb flooded with her wife’s seed was something that the former boxer was never going to get tired of, especially when the other woman’s hips didn’t stop moving through their orgasm, sending her pleasure through the moon.

 

However, neither one of them noticed how Pyrrha was still standing in the doorway, a bright smile on her face as she heard what Ruby said about getting her pregnant too. Dragging her tongue along her lips, the redhead didn’t hesitate to push her fingers into her cunt as she watched the crimsonette slowly roll over onto her side, pulling Yang in close for a deep and passionate kiss. Though, the emerald-eyed girl was able to see a pair of lilac eyes glancing at her for just a moment before the blonde’s lips were caught yet another kiss, a soft giggle leaving her when she realized that she was caught.

 

Though, after having a very short and loving makeout session with her wife, Ruby was quick to roll her over to Yang was on her back, giving access to her plump rear end. “Your ass has gotten much bigger and better since you gave birth to Summer, Yang. I wonder if Pyrrha’s will grow just as much as yours when she gives birth.~” Of course, the crimsonette knew she was just poking at her lover’s jealous spots, a bright smile on her face as she kept the lilac-eyed woman’s head in the pillow. “You’ll be fine with that, right? With your wife paying attention to another woman to let her give birth just because we both love her and want her happy?~”   
  
“S-Stop teasing me, Ruby… I already told you last year that I’d let you marry her if either of you ever asked…” Yang couldn’t help but pout as she listened to Ruby teasing her, knowing that Pyrrha was watching from the doorway. “W-What if Pyrrha heard this… Are you going to tell her that you and your wife want to marry her into our family?”


	5. Anniversary Weekend Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang have a surprise for Pyrrha on their own anniversary.

Sitting on her own after watching the two wives make love on their bed, Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile and relax, leaning back on the couch in the living room and closing her eyes. Even if she was alone for now, it was turning out to be a wonderful day for the redhead. There was no little girl that she loved trying to play with her all the time, the living room relatively quiet considering the other two were in their bedroom making lover, and she was able to walk around naked or in almost nothing without a care in the world. “I guess I’ll try to take a nap before heading to Jaune’s to get the last of my stuff…”

 

“What did you leave over there, anyway?~” With a bright smile on her face, Ruby stood in front of Pyrrha without a stitch of clothing on and her equally naked wife by her side. “What over there could be better than what we have over here?”   
  
“Well, for one, I could still get laid if I talked him into it.” Pyrrha chuckled as she kept her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips. “But, I don’t want to do that, anyway. I doubt he’d be able to satisfy more than having a cock inside of me.”   
  
“Then why don’t you take mine?” Ruby leaned in close and placed a quick peck on the redhead’s lips. “Yang and I have something very important to ask you, Pyrrha.”   
  
Yang watched as the emerald-eyed girl had a confused look on her face as her eyes opened, getting down on one knees and holding Ruby’s hand with one of her own. A soft blush came to the blonde’s cheeks as she looked up toward Pyrrha, a soft breath leaving her.   
  
“Pyrrha, will you marry us?”

 

Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she heard the two women in front of her ask those five special words in unison, tears immediately filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks as she covered her mouth. Not even Jaune had asked her to marry him, putting this fear in the back of her head that she wasn’t good enough to be married to. But here she was, being proposed to by two of the women she had built a life and beautiful friendship with, both asking her to marry them. She didn’t know what to say, elated sounds leaving her but words failing her at the moment as her heart fluttered and overfilled with joy. However, she quickly nodded and jumped off the couch to hug both Yang and Ruby at the same time, planting a deep kiss on both of their lips.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Alright, girls! I’m off to go see Dad and Summer! Have fun!~” Yang smiled as she grabbed her purse and keys, stopping at the doorway to look inside and see Ruby and Pyrrha still naked and on the couch together, rolling her eyes as she watched them share kiss after kiss after kiss together. “Would you two like me to come back home or stay the night over there?”   
  
Pyrrha slowly pulled back from the dozens of kisses she was getting in order to look over to Yang as she stood in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. “Come back after Summer falls asleep. That’ll give Ruby and me plenty of time to clean the house before you get back.~” Of course, the redhead gasped when she felt her crimsonette fiance plant a loving kiss on her neck, the woman groping and kneading her breasts in a circular motion. When the front door closed, the emerald-eyed girl looked into her lover’s eyes, gently pulling her into another kiss. “R-Ruby, why does Yang call your father Dad? What about hers?”   
  
Ruby sat up for a moment and shrugged, adjusting herself to sit back on the couch with her cock in the air and her legs spread. “I guess because she never knew her dad. For as long as Yang can remember, there was no father in her life. So, I guess Dad is just the first actual father figure in her life. I find it really sweet.” The crimsonette smiled and looked over to her new fiance, caressing her cheek and slowly bringing her close. “Would you like to call him Dad too?~”   
  
“Maybe one day… But for now, there is one thing I’d like to do.~” The redhead chuckled quietly as she got down on the floor between Ruby’s legs, immediately wrapping her fingers around the silver-eyed woman’s cock. “I’ve thought about this for years. I don’t want to wait anymore, especially since we’re going to be getting married.” Dragging her tongue along the underside of the massive member, from the base to the tip, the emerald-eyed girl let out a low moan from the taste that coated her tongue. There was no hesitation or fear in her heart as she placed a soft kiss on the tip of her lover’s dick, swirling her tongue around it and earning a quiet moan from her as a result.

 

Leaning her head back and bucking her hips ever so slightly, Ruby could already feel the pleasure and skill that Pyrrha had when it came to oral. “Damn, your time with Jaune really trained you on how to please a cock. I can’t wait to see how good you do.~” The crimsonette smirked and ran her hand through the redhead’s hair, getting a soft grip on the back of the other woman’s head. Closing her eyes and letting Pyrrha have her way with her cock, the silver-eyed girl was more than happy to smile and feel the other woman’s soft lips wrapping around her thick shaft. “Just go at your own pace, Pyrrha. I want you to enjoy sucking me-”

 

Pyrrha didn’t hesitate to push her head down and deepthroat the crimsonette’s cock, the lining of her throat spasming and sputtering around it for just a moment. Even a quiet and desperate gag slipped through considering just how big Ruby was in comparison to Jaune, but it still brought a smile to the redhead’s lips as she forced a loud and needy moan from her lover. Keeping her hands firmly on the silver-eyed girl’s thighs, the redhead bobbed her head back and forth at a rapid pace right out of the gate, dragging her tongue along the underside of her fiance’s shaft.

 

On the other hand, Ruby couldn’t help but let out low moan after moan as her fiance continued to bob her head along her shaft, each and every inch of her member engulfed in the warm and welcoming mouth. She didn’t want to admit it, but the way Pyrrha worked her tongue was far better than her wife had ever done, especially once the redhead pushed back down so her cock was forming a visible bulge in the emerald-eyed girl’s neck. “Fuck, Pyrrha, you’re doing great. Don’t stop, babe.~” Leaning her head back, the crimsonette groaned and moaned as she truly started to give in to the pleasure that was brought to her, already feeling like an orgasm was encroaching.

 

Of course, right at that moment, Pyrrha pushed her way down to the base of Ruby’s cock, her lips pressing against the woman’s pelvis. Though, she didn’t move once she was there, keeping herself in place and simply swallowing down around the thick shaft. Just to tease the crimsonette, the redhead drooled and allowed her throat to clamp down around the massive member in her throat, earning moan after moan from her fiance. Her tongue continually swirled and looped around the length as it prodded the back of her throat, soft hums leaving the emerald-eyed girl and vibrating around the silver-haired girl’s member.

 

It felt incredible right out of the gate, soft gasps turning into hot and heavy moans the longer this dragged on for Ruby. “Pyrrha, I think I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make me cum faster than Yang ever-” A loud moan left the mother as she came, her hips bucking forward and pressing against the redhead’s face. Rope after thick and potent rope of cum flooded Pyrrha’s throat and mouth, some of it draining directly into her stomach before the emerald-eyed girl pulled back and allowed the rest to fill her mouth to the point of her cheeks puffing out with it. Of course, when she dropped her hips, the crimsonette could see a small amount of her spunk leaking out of the corners of her mouth.   
  
One thing Pyrrha didn’t expect as she began to swallow down the cum that was in her mouth was to feel her fiance’s hand gently caressing her cheek, being slowly led into Ruby’s lap by her fingers. Finally, when just a small amount of cum remained in her mouth, the redhead opened her eyes and realized she was sitting with the crimsonette’s cock pressed against her lower lips. With a soft smile on her lips, the emerald-eyed woman swallowed down the last bit of cum before placing a loving kiss on her fiance’s lips. “Thank you for asking me to join your marriage, Ruby… You have no idea how happy it makes me to be with you and Yang.”

 

A soft and happy chuckle left the crimsonette as she nodded and gently planted a kiss on Pyrrha’s lips again. “I’ve been thinking about it since Summer was first born, honestly. You’ve been here her whole life and she loves you just like you’re another mother. I just didn’t know what to do about it because I love Yang… Everything she had done for me, even given up her boxing career to pull me out of that awful relationship I was in. But my appreciation for you since we met never ended. And feelings grew more and more over the years. When I saw you with Yang in the picture…. I knew it was either now or never. So, I took the risk of breaking my wife’s heart to bring you into our family. I should’ve guess when I got the picture, but it was clear she was okay with it.” Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, pushing the tip of her cock against the redhead’s pussy after she finished her confession. “And now, we all get to be a family together. A proper one. Not to mention, Yang’s confessed to wanting to see me fuck you before.~”   
  
A sharp gasp left Pyrrha’s lips as she listened to every word that Ruby had said to her, loving what she was hearing and knowing that every word was the truth. “Ruby… You… You have no idea how genuinely happy that makes me. Though, I didn’t think Yang was so-” Throwing her head back, the redhead could feel the cock she had admired for years pierce into her cunt, screeching in glee. “Twisted!~” Right away, the emerald-eyed girl was in heaven, the thick shaft pounding into her right away and causing her to pounce in her lover’s lap. Each and every time she was lifted out of the silver-eyed woman’s lap and dropped back in, the thick shaft plunged deep into the emerald-eyed woman’s cunt, filling her up to the point of kissing Pyrrha’s cervix with each and every bounce. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ruby, your cock feels even better than I ever could’ve thought!~”

 

The crimsonette could only chuckle and look into her fiance’s eyes as she brought her hands to the other woman’s breasts, groping and kneading them as they began moving their hips together. Pyrrha was just as tight as she would’ve expected, knowing that the woman had only ever fucked Jaune before this, but it made Ruby moan happily with each and every thrust into her. “Don’t worry, Pyrrha. After today, we’ll be doing this plenty more and you’ll know just what it’s like to truly be with Yang and me.~” The silver-eyed girl used her grip on her lover’s breasts to pull her down and capture her lips in a headed and loving kiss, pushing her tongue past the redhead’s lips and exploring her mouth while she had the chance. Of course, the feeling of the emerald-eyed woman’s inner walls clamping down around her shaft felt incredible, immediately causing the mother to realize just how much tighter she was compared to Yang. “And I don’t plan on stopping this until we’re both too sore or until you’re pregnant.~”

 

“Good! Then fuck me hard, Ruby. Fuck me and show me just how much you love me.~” Pyrrha leaned forward just enough to rest her head on Ruby’s shoulder, planting kiss after soft and loving kiss onto her neck as the thick shaft continued to plunge in and out of her tight pussy. The feeling of finally getting to be with her crush after years and years, combined with the fact that she was able to be with another woman that she adored and admired for years at the gym, as well as the fact that she was currently being filled with cock again after months of being without it. All of it was quickly sending the emerald-eyed girl toward a powerful orgasm, especially when Ruby’s hands let go of her breasts and moved to her ass, groping it and letting her fingers sink into the toned rear end. “Oh, gods! Ruby, you’re going to make me cum!~”   
  
The crimsonette didn’t hesitate to sink her teeth into her new fiance’s neck and thrust her hips once final time into her, groaning and moaning as she came right then and there. Rope after rope of her potent cum flooded the redhead’s pussy, stuffing her womb full of her spunk while painting her inner walls white with her seed. Of course, Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she felt her fiance’s inner walls clamp down like a vice around her cock, knowing that she was sending Pyrrha over the edge of her own orgasm.

 

Right then and there, Pyrrha’s orgasm ripped through her, the feeling of Ruby’s seed filling her insides sending her over the edge. Gripping tightly onto the crimsonette’s shoulders and pulling away just enough to plant a loving and passionate kiss on her lips, the ecstasy flowing through her causing her body to shudder and quiver as she held onto her lover. After what felt like a blissful and pleasant eternity, the redhead finally pulled away and looked into her lover’s eyes, a bright smile on her face. “How long do you think we have until Yang comes back, Ruby…? Long enough to go for another round?”   
  
“I’m pretty sure we have long enough to go for another few. So, let’s not waste any time.~” Ruby smiled and gently spalled the redhead’s ass, a look of pure lust and love in her eyes. “I’m sure Yang will call when she’s about to leave.” The crimsonette licked her lips as she pulled Pyrrha in for another kiss, once again happily pushing her tongue past her soft lips.


End file.
